The present invention relates to a device for stretching a flexible fabric to be used for covering a removable panel of a false wall such as, for example, a ceiling and a false wall. The present invention also relates to a method for covering such a panel using said device.
False walls have long been known, which are arranged parallel to one wall of the room so as to leave a residual space between the wall of said room and said fabric. This residual space, also called a velum, makes it possible to accommodate all unsightly equipment such as electrical cables, pipes, etc. These false walls, more particularly false suspended ceilings, comprise either removable panels suspended from a grid of sections advantageously made of light-alloy, or a generally opaque, flexible sheet, deformed by stretching so that the edges thereof, provided with fastening means, can be fixed to fastening wall rails fixed to the walls of the room, for example.
Removable panels degrade over time and in particular lose their original aesthetic appearance. To remedy this problem, the degraded panel(s) can be changed and the cuts and holes existing in the original panel(s) can be repeated, if necessary. This method is time-consuming especially when it is necessary to repeat the cut-outs and holes, if any, in the new panel, but also expensive because a new panel has to be bought. In addition, the degraded original panel(s) are thrown away or partially recycled, which goes against the current trend which tends to limit the volume of waste for obvious environmental reasons.